Yuuko Nishigori
Yuuko Nishigori (Japanese: 西郡 優子, Nishigōri Yūko) is a childhood friend of Yuuri Katsuki and Takeshi Nishigori. She is married to the latter. Background As children, Yuuko often skated with Yuuri and Takeshi. She was given the nickname of "Madonna" due to being the best female skater in her rink. Yuuko is also a great admirer of Victor Nikiforov and was the one to introduce Yuuri to him, which led to Yuuri idolizing Victor himself. She and Yuuri would often copy Victor's techniques when skating together. She now manages Ice Castle in Hasetsu. She is married to Takeshi, and together they have triplet daughters named Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Appearance Yuuko has a short and slender frame. She has large, chestnut brown eyes with reddish-brown hair that she wears in a short, messy ponytail. Her fringe sweeps to the right of her head along with two strands of her hair in the front. She is first seen wearing a high-collared white jacket with a hot pink turtle neck sweater underneath. Accompanying this are black shorts with dark leggings, black leg warmers, and black/hot pink coloured sneakers. As a young girl, Yuuko's hair was longer, and she wore a ribbon to hold up her ponytail. Personality Yuuko has a very colorful personality and is extremely bubbly. She is also a very supportive person, standing up for Yuuri when they were younger, and then encouraging both Yuuri and Yuri to do well. Yuuko is a caring parent, trying her best to properly educate her triplets to sleep early, but her parenting efforts rarely match her intent and she is often frustrated by their behavior. Yuuko has been very passionate about figure skating ever since she was young. Though she no longer skates competitively herself, her love for the sport is still clearly evident; she is a huge fan of Victor, and her daughters are all named after skating jumps. Relationships Takeshi Nishigori Yuuko and Takeshi are childhood friends. When they were younger, Yuuko defended Yuuri from Takeshi's teasing. She, Takeshi and Yuuri were always together. Currently, Yuuko and Takeshi are married and have a set of triplet daughters together. Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori Axel, Lutz and Loop are Yuuko's triplet daughters. Yuuko is often exasperated by their behavior of constantly being on social media, even going as far as secretly using her account to upload videos. She often reprimands them for staying up late or making noise late into the night, but these scoldings are rarely effective on the three, and Yuuko sometimes even joins the three of them in getting updates. Yuuko is likely the one who induced the triplets' passion for figure skating. Yuuri Katsuki Yuuko is Yuuri's childhood friend along with Takeshi, and she is the one who introduced Yuuri to Victor. Yuuko and Yuuri would often try to imitate Victor when practicing their skating together. Yuuko adored Yuuri's poodle and supported Yuuri's figure skating dreams. Yuuri held great admiration for her as a child. When Yuuri returns to Hasetsu, Yuuko insists on Yuuri calling her Yuu-chan instead of Yuuko-san''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 1, which Yuuri does (though he eventually settles for calling her Yuuko-chan). She often follows Yuuri's skating progress along with her family, whether it is watching him train, or spectating his competitions on television. Yuri Plisetsky After following Victor to Japan, Yuri meets Yuuko and the two become friends. Yuuko is friendly and supportive towards Yuri, helping him train for the "Hot Springs on Ice" event and showing concern for him when he decides to leave Hasetsu after Yuuri skates his program. Yuri and Yuuko periodically update each other on their current ongoings via text, though Yuri wondered at one point if Yuuko was helping him to spy on Yuuri and Victor.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 4 Yuri refers to Yuuko as Yuuko-chan, and she was one of the people whom Yuri dedicated his Barcelona GPF free skate to. Quotes * "I hope I can see you compete against Victor soon." (to Yuuri Katsuki) * "How could you use my account without permission again?!"'' (to the Nishigori triplets) * ''"I hope Victor will bring out a side of Yuuri-kun that we've never seen before."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 2 (to Takeshi Nishigori about Yuuri) * "Everyone will hate you now for taking Victor away! (laughs) Ah sorry Yuuri, we're on your team!" (to Yuuri) Trivia * ' '''Yuuko's name means "excellence, superiority, gentleness" (優) ('yuu') and "child" (子) ('ko'''). ** Her name is written as '''Yuko Nishigori '''in Yuuri Katsuki's phone. * Yuuko is highly proficient at typing in English . References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nishigori Family Category:Asia Category:Japan